Big Time Oneshot Collection
by JatieFantasy
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on every episode.
1. Big Time Audition

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Check it out! A new JatieFantasy story!**

**_Jatieluv_: Yes, we know...another story when we need to update the other two...heh heh...we've been getting attacked left and right by plot bunnies...We're soooooo sorry!**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Please, please, please don't hate us! Like Jatieluv said, we're so incredibly sorry!**

**_Jatieluv_: And we have no idea (see what I did there? (; ) how we've come up with so much stuff...It's insane...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: But in any case, enjoy the first installment of our BTR episodes - Jatie style!**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep, we've decided to do a series of one-shots based on every episode. These are things we (and probably most of you) would have wanted to see happen. While the episodes are going to be in order, the stories aren't going to go along with each other. For instance, if Jatie happens in one chapter, don't be alarmed if they aren't together in another :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: But they'll be filled with sweet and funny moments between James and Katie, and plenty of sibling moments between Katie and Kendall.**

**_Jatieluv_: And of course the other guys too. Well, we hope you like our version of Big Time Audition. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Big Time Rush, or the episode the story is based on. All rights go to Scott Fellows.**

******Warnings**: Mild language  


******Ages: James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos are 16, and Katie is 15.**

* * *

**James' POV**

Ow. Ow. Owowowowowowowow. I am never listening to Kendall and Carlos again. It's their fault that we're all sitting, covered in ice bags, in the Knights' living room, while still shaking from the memory of getting beat up by the girls' hockey team.

"I told you," Logan said, looking pointedly at Kendall.

"Oh, shut up," Kendall retorted, throwing a pillow weakly at him.

"Oooh..." Carlos said, reaching for the remote. "Let's watch some music videos."

Our heads snapped up as the Pussy Cat Doll's new music video for _When I Grow Up_ came on the TV screen.

"Pussy Cat Doll's make the pain go away," Kendall said.

"Uh huh," we all agreed with moans.

Ignoring the pain, I leapt onto the coffee table and did a spin.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

I did another spin, running my fingers through my hair. "One day, I'm gonna be a famous pop star, and I'm gonna marry Nicole!"

"Marry Nicole from the Pussycat Dolls?" Logan scoffed.

Carlos grinned. "What about Kit-Kat?"

I paused and blushed. "Why don't you say that a little louder, Carlos? I don't think New York heard you."

"I told you," Katie said, walking through the front door with her friend, Val, "I don't want to go out with-" she paused, looking at us. "What happened to you guys?"

"_Your brother_," I spat, "thought it would be a fantastic idea to soak the girls' field hockey team."

Her eyes widened. "Wait..._You're_ the four idiots who did that?"

"Yeah, we're the four idiots who did that," Logan grumbled. "But in James' and my defense, it was Kendall's and Carlos' idea."

Katie rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen, Val following her. "Of course it was,"

I groaned. "Get me another ice pack while you're in there?"

"Sure!" she called back.

"Thanks!"

"Uh huh." She walked out a minute later and handed me the ice pack.

"Thanks," I said again, slapping it on my bruised face.

Katie gave me a small smile. "No problem. And a word of advice? Don't _ever_ listen to my idiotic brother."

"Never again," I agreed.

"Oh, hey," she said, after taking a sip of water from her water bottle. "You know Gustavo Rocque is having auditions down at the movie theater, right?"

I sat straight up. "He is? Right now? _The_ Gustavo Rocque? _Major music producer_ Gustavo Rocque?"

She took a step back. "Easy there, hotshot."

"I have to get down there right now!" I jumped to my feet. "I need a car! I need a ride! Logan! You have your learners permit! You can drive me!"

"I need an adult in the car," he told me.

"Look!" Carlos cried, pointing at the TV. "Sway is talking about it!"

We all turned to the TV to listen to what he had to say.

He pretty much said what Katie had told us, but said the auditions were being held until 5.

We all looked at the clock. 4:30. We had to move!

"Tick-tock," Katie teased.

"We have to do _something_!" I yelped.

Katie shook her head. "Mom's not available. She doesn't get off of work for another hour."

"Logan, drive me!" I cried. "You're the only one who the DOL will let behind the wheel!"

"I told you, I need an adult in the car!"

"So, we'll get someone! Kendall, do something!"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the 'plan guy'! You always come up with some fantastic plan when Logan clams up!"

"I do no- I know how to get there."

Which is how, five minutes later, we were hustling the Knights' elderly neighbor into her car, and Logan was sliding into the driver's seat.

"Drive!" Carlos cried.

Logan stepped on it, skidding slightly, but quickly straightening the wheel out.

We arrived at the movie theater with 1 minute to spare and hurried inside.

A young woman was calling out for auditions.

I ran over. "My name's James Diamond and I want to be famous!" I started singing and she slapped a number on my chest. "Ow."

The guys joined me and she asked if they wanted to be famous too, slapping a number on them also.

Logan and Kendall argued, while Carlos began to sing, horribly off-key.

She told me my number was next and I quickly switched with Logan.

Logan's new number was called, and he headed in. He came out 30 seconds later, shaking. "He's Satan with bug-eyed glasses!" he gasped out, curling up into a chair, shuddering furiously.

My eyes widened and when I heard my new number was next, I switched again, this time with Carlos.

Carlos just shrugged and walked into the room. He came out a minute later, whooping. "Guess who's not going to Hollywood!"

Kendall laughed and I tried to switch numbers again, but he stopped me and we both stood up. "James, this is your dream, not mine. Now remember, opportunities like this come once in a life time. Now grab onto that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME!" he said, pushing me into the room.

I stepped onto the stage, gulping nervously, and began to sing into the microphone.

He stopped me a few seconds later, telling me I had no talent.

"Wait a second!" Kendall jumped out from behind the row of seats he had been hiding behind. "_No talent_? _No talent_? You're the one with no talent! You haven't had a hit in 10 years!" he added.

"Hey! _Girl to my Heart_ by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo retorted.

"Hmmm, let me see if I can remember that '90s rock classic - " and he leaped up onto the table, breaking out into song and dance.

Security was called shortly after and we ended up back at Kendall's house...with the cops.

"Wow," Katie said when she opened the front door.

We all waved a little abashedly at her.

She grinned. "That must've been one hell of an audition."

"Just get Mom, so she can sign a release form," Kendall gritted out.

Katie's grin widened. "Mom!" she yelled.

Mrs. Knight came into sight. "What is it, Katie - ohhhh. What did you boys do now?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Kendall looked at her. "Mom! Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow! That was close! And I love you."

Mrs. Knight just sighed, and signed the release forms.

We all filed inside and lined up in front of the fire place.

Mrs. Knight stood in front of us. "What happened? The truth now!"

"Miss Majecowsky helped us try to make James famous," Logan spoke up.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone," Carlos told her.

"So I sang him the Giant Turd Song and there was a tiny fight... but NOBODY GOT HURT!" Kendall added.

"And now I'm really sad," I said quietly.

Carlos patted my shoulder as I stared at the ground sadly.

Mrs. Knight shrugged. "Okay! Who wants sandwiches?"

"Ooh Me!" we all said

"Wait!" Katie said, stopping her mom. "That's it? _That's_ your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to em' or slap em' with the hard cheese!"

Mrs. Knight gave her a long look. "I don't know what any of that means, but you are _not_ watching Fox anymore."

Katie paused. "Well, can I at least hear the giant turd song?"

We all grinned at each other, and began singing.

"Awesome," she said.

The doorbell rang and Katie walked over to answer the door. "Mom!" she screamed again.

Mrs. Knight walked over. "What now?"

"Gustavo Rocque is here," she answered.

"You've come back for me!" I screamed, dashing over to the enormous man standing in the doorway, and throwing my arms around him.

He pushed me off. "I didn't come back for _you_. I came back for _him_," he said, pointing at Kendall.

I stepped back, shock coursing through my body. For _Kendall_? He didn't even want to be a singer! He hadn't been taking lessons since he was 5! He didn't have a perfectly trained voice! Nope! That was _me_!

"What?" Kendall cried.

His assistant smiled sweetly at Mrs. Knight. "Can we come in?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll go make some tea," she said, before running off to the kitchen.

We all settled back into the living room, and Gustavo began to speak.

He talked about all the perks and what would happen. "So," he said, looking at Kendall, "do you want to come to LA and make a demo?"

Kendall paused and then looked at all of us, before turning back to Gustavo. "No."

Carlos laughed.

Gustavo did a spit-take. "_WHAT_?"

"No," Kendall repeated.

The teacup shattered in Gustavo's fist. "I'm gonna take a minute. I'm gonna take a minute." He got up and dashed outside. A moment later, we heard the sound of breaking pottery.

His assistant winced and placed money on the table, for everything he had broken. She handed Kendall a card. "We're leaving tomorrow at 2, call if you change your mind," she said, before walking out.

Katie stood up and smacked Kendall on the back of the head. "Idiot. I'm taking a 20," she informed him, taking the money and heading towards her room.

We all looked at each other.

"And that's my sister," Kendall murmured.

"I don't know what happened," Mrs. Knight muttered. "I never dropped her on her head as a baby, not once!"

"She's way too devious and smart," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Carlos agreed, looking a little scared.

Katie walked back out, her cell to her ear. "Mom, is it cool if Val spends the night?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Mrs. Knight said distractedly.

Katie smiled. "She said it's fine," she said into the phone. "I'll meet you half way."

"It's dark out," Logan said to her.

"James will walk with me."

"Yeah, of course," I agreed.

"See? Okay, Val. I'll see you in 10. Bye!" she chirped, hanging up.

I bundled up once more and waited for her to finish layering up.

Katie finished a few seconds later and we walked out the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I grumbled, kicking at a pile of snow.

"No, you're not."

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I mean, just because Kendall got the chance of lifetime, which should've been mine, and is now going to blow it off, while I pant enviously after him, I mean, it's no big deal, right? I mean, it's not like I've been working towards this entire day my _entire life_!"

She smiled sympathetically and slipped a gloved hand into mine. "It'll work out."

"How? How do you know for sure?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like something good's going to happen for everybody."

I snorted. "I doubt it. Good things only come to Kendall. He's got a charmed life."

"That's not true and you know it."

I gave her a long look. "Wanna bet?"

"Well, you're co-captain of the hockey team, you're amazingly good looking and you have me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have you. We're not dating, remember?"

"Not officially..."

I stared at her. "Are you suggesting we make it official?"

"Only if you want to."

"I- I want to," I choked out.

She smiled teasingly. "You don't sound so sure."

"I'm sure," I told her, reaching for her waist and pulling her towards me.

She glanced up at me. "Okay."

We stared at each other, and then I lowered my face, covering her lips with mine.

She stood on her toes and kissed me back.

It was freezing, the snow falling onto our faces, but neither of us could be bothered to notice.

Katie pulled back after another few seconds. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into my eyes.

"Wow," I breathed out, my breath forming a cloud in the air.

"Uh huh," she agreed.

"Ummm...we should keep going...Val's probably waiting for us by now."

"Ohmigosh! I completely forgot!" she cried and started walking.

I smiled and took her hand in mine.

She smiled and a light blush was covering her cheeks.

We soon reached Val, who was waiting for us, tapping her foot. "I was just about to text you!" she cried to Katie.

"Sorry," Katie said sheepishly.

"What kept you?"

Katie blushed. "Uhh...my new boyfriend?"

"Ohmigosh, who?" And then she noticed our gloved hands intertwined. "About freaking time!"

Katie smiled. "Uh huh."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...Anyways, let's get back to my house...I'm cold," she whined.

Val nodded and skipped beside us.

"You missed all the fun," Katie told her.

"What? Oh no. What did the boys do now?"

Katie grinned. "They were brought back by the cops."

"What did you idiots do now?" Val demanded of me.

I filled her in on what happened as Katie snickered.

"So, you were all set to get your big break - and then Kendall, who wants to be a professional hockey player, got it instead? Hmmm...Maybe you should audition for the Minnesota Wild. If you get the spot, revenge will be yours!"

"You're crazy," Katie informed her.

"But adorably so," she argued.

Katie shrugged. "Ehh...And there will be no revenge!"

"Yeah, who needs to be on the Minnesota Wild's hockey team, when he could just date you to get revenge," Val said with a grin.

"You're awful!"

"Yeah, but it's the truth. Kendall is soooo protective of you. He's, like, worried or something that if you date someone who you actually like, the boy will automatically replace him as the number one boy in your life."

Katie bit her lip. "I know. But...he's going to have to deal with it."

Val shrugged. "Whatever. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out you two are dating."

Katie cracked a smile. "Me either."

"And he's still sore enough that I don't think he'll be attacking me anytime soon," I pointed out.

She nodded. "And if he decides to, well, he'll have to go through me."

"I'm sure he won't," Val assured us both. "He loves you two way too much."

"Yeah," Katie agreed as we approached her house and walked inside.

The others were still sprawled out in the living room.

Kendall seemed to be regretting his split second decision to dance on the table, because he was flat on the couch, and with every movement, he let out a groan.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Katie asked.

"I will be," he moaned, managing to sit up a little bit.

Logan looked at us and his eyes widened, seeing our hands.

Katie smiled.

"What?" Kendall said to Logan. "You look like someone just told you that Minnesota was suddenly going to be turned into a tropical paradise."

"For two," Logan said.

"Huh?"

He pointed to us.

Kendall's eyebrows shot up. "Whoaaaa...No...No...No!"

Katie gave him a look. "Whoaaaa...Yes...Yes...Yes!"

"You- James- no! You can't date him! You can't!"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't! He's my best friend! You can't date him! It's against the little sister and best friend code!"

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date, Kendall."

"Yes I can! You're my little sister! Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Mom!" Katie yelled.

Mrs. Knight came out from the kitchen. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Kendall's being a control freak."

"Oh. Kendall, don't be a control freak."

"But Mom! She's dating James!"

Mrs. Knight turned to us with a smile. "That's great!"

"Mo-om! She's dating _James_! What part of that are you not getting?"

She turned to him. "I got _that_. And I'm happy about it. James has always been like a son to me. And they've always had some type of connection."

"No they don't!"

Katie sighed. "I know what this is about."

"What?" Kendall demanded.

"You're jealous."

"Of what? I'm not gay."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how _did_ you mean it?"

Katie walked over to him and Kendall sat up. "You're afraid that since James and I are dating, I'm not going to be paying as much attention to you," she said, carefully sitting in his lap. "You'll always be my number one, big brother. But now you have to share."

He pouted. "But I don't wanna share," he whined.

She giggled and rested her head in the hollow of his neck. "But sharing is caring."

"Not since preschool."

"Barney would disagree. That was a very valuable life lesson."

"Yeah...when you're four!"

"And you carry it with you. Don't be stingy."

"You're my baby sister. I can be stingy about you if I want to be."

She sat up and looked at him. "You can't keep me to yourself forever."

"Yes I can."

She laughed. "No you can't."

"Yes I can." He tightened his grip on her.

"Kendall," Katie laughed.

"Fine, fine."

"Nothing is going to change between us."

"Maybe..."

She grinned and placed her hands on either side of his face. squishing it slightly, something she's done since we were little. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Katie moved her hands and hugged him.

He hugged her back tightly.

"Aww, my babies," Mrs. Knight gushed.

"They're so cute," Val cooed.

Carlos grinned and jumped up, snatching Katie out of Kendall's arms. "She's my Kit-Kat, Kendork!"

"She's my Katie-Bear!" I pulled Katie out of Carlos' arms.

Logan shrugged and joined in, taking Katie from me. "My Kat!"

Val grabbed Katie. "She's my Katie-Kat."

Kendall took her back. "My baby sister."

Katie laughed.

"And we made a full circle," Logan commented.

Mrs. Knight smiled and took Katie from Kendall. "My daughter."

We all looked each other, and then took a step away from Katie and Mrs. Knight.

Katie grinned. "Chickens."

"We're not fighting your mom for you," Logan informed her. "Your mom's too scary. Plus, she has birthrights on you."

Kendall nodded. "But I'm totally second!"

"Only cuz you're her brother!" Carlos cried.

"Well, I'm third, because I'm her best friend," Val put in.

"Then I'm fourth, because I'm her boyfriend," I added.

Katie rolled her eyes. "There is nothing after number 1!"

"Yes there is!" we all cried.

She shook her head. "No, there's not."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

We all pouted at her.

"There's nothing after number 1, because you're all my number 1's. I love you guys all way too much to put you into order."

"Awwww!" we all cooed.

"Yeah..."

"Group hug!" Carlos cried.

"No," Katie said, running into the kitchen. She returned a couple minutes later with a bunch of snacks and drinks, passing some to Val. "Well, like I said, nothing's really changing, so you guys do whatever it is that you guys do and Val and I will be having our girly stuff in my room."

"Okay, have fun," Kendall told her.

She nodded and she and Val headed to her room.

I looked at the others. "I'm gonna head home," I mumbled. No matter what Katie had said, I couldn't be around Kendall right now, not when he had gotten the chance I had so desperately wanted.

The guys nodded.

"See ya later," Carlos said to me, looking kinda sad.

"See ya." I grabbed my stuff and headed out the front door, into the icy air. I got home a few minutes later and walked inside.

"Dah-ling!"

Oh no.

My mom came out from the parlor, wearing an evening gown.

"Hey Mom," I mumbled.

She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Just...nothing. I'm going up to my room."

"Alright."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before climbing the stairs to my room. I walked inside and closed the door, before throwing my bag on the floor and collapsing on my bed.

I was thrilled about finally getting together with Katie, but I was so upset that it was _Kendall_ that Gustavo Rocque had chosen, and not me. Kendall had been the one that Rocque had liked. He had the fire. I didn't.

But I _did_ have fire. I was just too nervous. And Kendall only gets 'the fire' when his friends and/or family need defending. He didn't have anything I didn't have, but Gustavo Rocque was just too blinded by those stupid bug-eyed glasses.

I sighed and stripped down to my boxers, before crawling under the covers and closing my eyes.

* * *

The next morning came way too quickly.

My phone beeped, letting me know I had a text.

I grabbed it and read the text.

**Logan and I are hanging out with Kendall at work. You should come.**

I bit my lip, but texted back, **Sure, what time?**

**In about an hour, maybe a little sooner.**

**Ok, meet ya there**

**:) **

**(:**

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and showered quickly, before going through the usual motions with my hair, and getting dressed.

Once I was finished, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

Mom was sitting at the dining room table, eating a single egg and drinking a non-fat latte.

"Morning," I told her.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

I sat down with her, having a quick breakfast, before kissing her cheek and heading out. I reached the back of the grocery store that Kendall worked at, the usual place where we met up.

"Hi, James!" Carlos shouted cheerfully.

"Hi," I replied, crossing the parking lot and joining him, Logan and Kendall.

"So I uh, did the math last night on this whole singing thing...and Katie was right, you're an idiot," Logan said to Kendall, pushing a cart that hit a car. "That's breaking a right."

Kendall just shook his head. "Look, I don't want to go to LA, and not with some bozo who treats my friends like that!"

"And because you want to play hockey?"

"But this is just LIKE hockey!" Carlos cried. "Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing!"

"What have you got to lose?" Logan asked.

Carlos stepped in front of Kendall. "Dude...CALIFORNIA! The girls, the beach, the stars! The...GIRLS!"

Kendall just shook his head, and turned his head to me. "What about you? You haven't said 2 words to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you," I told him.

"You just did," Logan and Carlos informed me.

"You know what?" I turned to Kendall. "Dude, part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. But call that guy back."

"That guy? That guy said _you_ have no talent!"

"Yeah, I know," I said, pushing a cart angrily.

"James!" Logan cried. "You just pushed that towards Katie and Val!"

"Crap. Sorry!" I called to the girls.

Katie winced as it hit her leg. "You're dead, Diamond!"

Uh oh. I quickly backtracked, away from her.

Her and Val both stalked towards me.

"Come here," she said.

"N-no."

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's what you always say right before you hurt one of us."

"Get over here!"

"No!"

"Ohmigosh!" Val cried. "It's Nicole from the Pussy Cat Dolls!"

I turned and the next thing I registered was the pain in my leg from the cart in front of me.

Katie and Val were smirking.

"That was mean!" I cried.

Katie shrugged. "I think it was fair."

"I didn't mean to push the cart into you girls!"

"But you did. And now we're even."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

Katie sighed and walked over, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I relaxed slightly.

"Limo."

"What?"

Katie pointed behind Kendall.

We all turned to find a long, black limo streaking up to the store.

"Who do you think is in there?" Carlos asked.

"The governor?" Katie suggested.

The limo stopped in front of us and Gustavo and his assistant stepped out.

"Oh great, the Good-News captain is here," Val proclaimed.

Katie elbowed her, but she was fighting a smile.

Gustavo stalked over to Kendall.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked him.

"I am here to offer you a second chance," he told Kendall, puffing out his chest and putting on an important aura.

"So you came all the way over here, just to try to get me to go to LA?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay," Kendall nodded. "I'll go. Under one condition."

"What?"

"You take my buds too and make us a singing group."

Logan choked on his soda. "Cola up my nose."

"I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing! _I'M AMAZING_! And if you think for one second, that I'm so desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again! Because there is no way- **NO WAY- GUSTAVO ROCQUE, is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! NEVER!**"

"So it's a deal?"

"Yup."

Kendall held out his hand, and he and Gustavo shook on it.

Katie looked up at me with a smile. "I told you something good was going to happen for everyone."

"Yeah! We're going to LA!"

She nodded. "Yup."

"_Yes_!"

After getting packed, getting things sorted and flying on a plane, we were finally in LA.

* * *

Kelly met us at the airport, and escorted us to the Palmwoods hotel, a place where kids and teenagers stayed while they tried to break into the entertainment industry.

"This is awesome!" Carlos cried.

"Right?" I nearly screamed.

She led us into the lobby and told us about the pool.

"Wow!" we all chorused together. The guys and I all shared a look and ran towards it.

Kelly followed us out. She smiled. "I take it, you guys like it?"

"Yeah!" we all chorused.

"Alright, well, enjoy. I'm going to go get your mom and sister settled in," she said to Kendall.

"Okay."

She headed back into the lobby.

Kendall turned to us. "Let's make a deal now - whatever happens, we'll always be 4 hockey players from Minnesota. Nothing can change that."

We all nodded in agreement. We met a few people, like, Tyler, Guitar Dude, Camille and Lightening, the TV wonder dog.

"Whoa," Carlos breathed out. "Who are they?"

Three beautiful girls came into view, in slow motion, hair fanning out behind them.

"They're the Jennifers," Tyler told us. "All three of them are obviously named Jennifer and they sing, dance and act."

We all exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Hi," Carlos said as they walked by us.

They barely stopped to look at us.

"We're in a band," I informed them.

They all froze. "A band? Ohmigosh!"

Carlos grinned. "Do you wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Are you _starring_ in the movie?"

"Well, no," he answered.

"Then no."

"But we're in band!"

"And we're 3 actresses who don't care. Later." they waved and walked off.

We all just stared after them, dumbfounded.

"What's with you?"

We all jumped.

Katie.

"I'm in love," Carlos sighed.

Katie furrowed her brow. "Umm...okay..."

"Yeeaahhh...they're not my type," I said to my friends, and stood up so that I was next to Katie.

Katie looked up at me. "What?"

"Oh, we just ran into three girls who want nothing to do with us," I told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Don't worry, they're not my type," I told her, kissing her cheek.

"I just came down to tell you we're in apartment 2J. I'll see you guys later," she said, heading back into the lobby.

"She's not upset, right?" I asked Kendall worriedly.

Logan gave me a look. "Oh, she is."

"I should go up and talk to her."

"I wouldn't do that," Kendall told me.

"Should I just wait it out?"

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"Okay," I agreed, sinking back into a chair.

Carlos looked at me. "Kit-Kat will be okay. She's just a little worried."

I nodded.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "I mean, we're in the world _you've_ been wanting to be in. You know, the one filled with models and such."

"Yeah. I know."

"You didn't catch the hint, did you?"

"Yeah, I caught it. I know this is something we'll have to figure out. And it's not like I'm going to cheat on her or break up with her."

"Better not," Kendall muttered.

"I _won't_."

"Good."

"She's just a little insecure," Logan continued. "I mean, she's a teenage girl who just got thrown into Hollywood. She's surrounded by beautiful people."

"I know. But she shouldn't be insecure. _She's_ still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," I snapped.

"We know. But, like I said, she's a teenage girl. They don't always see themselves clearly."

"I guess..."

* * *

Kelly came back for us a few hours later.

We looked up at her, waiting to see what she had to say.

"Okay, your mom and sister are completely settled in. Then your sister started complaining she was bored, so your mom let her watch Fox," she told Kendall. "Anyway, it's time to head over to the studio for Gustavo's boot camp training."

We all shrugged and followed her out. We headed to the studio and froze when we walked inside.

Nicole. Nicole Scherzinger. No. Freaking. Way.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

All I managed to get out was a whole bunch of strangled noises.

"He's going to marry you!" Carlos blurted out.

She looked at me. "Where's my ring?"

Cue more strangled noises.

Kendall smiled. "Actually, he'll be marrying _my sister_."

"I have your permission?" I managed to get out.

"Maybe."

"Well, that's a start."

"What are you doing at Rocque Records?" Carlos asked Nicole.

"I have some..._unfinished business_ with Gustavo Rocque."

"You guys are working together?"

"We were. Let's just say we had some...creative differences."

A door opened and Gustavo poked his head out. "Nicole, baby!"

She threw her phone at him as hard as she could, and he quickly closed the door to block the flying object. She grabbed her phone and flashed a smile at us, before leaving.

We exchanged petrified looks.

"Wow," Kendall commented. "That's _almost_ as scary as my sister."

"Yeah, not quite to that extent."

Kendall shrugged as Gustavo stepped out of his office.

He told us a few things and the boot camp training was started.

Two words: Complete. Torture.

After that he sat us down and brought in his team to go over a possible look for us. Some of the looks were...ummm...terrifying...Although some were really cool! Like the _Uncle Sam_ look?

Then there was _Danger Boy_. I thought we looked pretty good. The others didn't agree though. Something about the pants being _dangerously_ tight.

Katie walked in at that moment. "Wow."

"We look good, right?" I asked her.

"No."

"No?" Gustavo asked.

"You're a teen girl!" his team cried. "What do you think?"

She paused. "I think half of them look horrible."

"And the other half?"

"Kinda hot."

"Which half?" Gustavo demanded.

"James and Logan."

Logan's eyebrows skyrocketed. "You think I look hot?"

"Not completely, but you could pull it off."

"Thanks!"

I pouted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "You look the best, I don't know why you're pouting."

I tried to walk over to her, but the pants were, well, dangerously tight.

"Yeah, this isn't working," Kendall spoke up. "Can we _please_ change into something that doesn't involve not being able to move?"

Katie giggled.

"Next!" the woman shouted, and we were shifted into another set of clothes.

"Feeling _Boylicious_ yet?" Katie asked me, shaking with laughter.

Kendall glared at her.

She laughed harder. "You guys look ridiculous!"

I shrugged. "I think we look _hot_!"

She grinned. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks!"

She winked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You know, I think you like his shirt a little too much."

"At least he has a shirt."

Kendall winced. "Yeah. How come I didn't get a shirt?" he whined.

The team shrugged. "We thought you'd look best in the overalls."

"And how come James' shirt is open?" Kendall demanded.

They shrugged again. "He's hot and has a hot bod to go with it."

I smirked. "That's how come."

"These options suck!" Gustavo roared.

Gustavo, Kelly and the team all turned to look at Katie.

"What?" she asked warily.

We all looked at her too.

"What?" she repeated, taking a step back.

"You're a teenage girl," the woman said, eyeing Katie.

"Yeah..."

"So, what outfits would make this band appealing to you?"

She sighed. "Is there like a clothing room or something?"

"Yeah, there's a wardrobe room."

"Okay. Take me to it."

They grinned and led her to the room.

"Should we be scared?" Carlos asked. "I mean, Kit-Kat could do something completely humiliating."

"I'm sure she'll come up with some good," I said, even though I didn't sound very confident about that even to myself.

They came back a few minutes later and Katie walked over to us, shoving clothes into our chests.

"Here."

We quickly changed into them.

"Well?"

"Wow..." I breathed out. "These are perfect."

Carlos nodded. "I just may let your girlfriend dress me every day."

I eyed him. "I just know you didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Hey, better than having her _Un_dress me..."

I rolled my eyes. "Naturally."

"I could have her do that," Carlos smirked.

I glared at him. "I am really tempted to slam your face into the wall right now."

"Aww," Katie said, walking over and wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her back, nuzzling her hair with my nose.

"Can I join in?" Carlos asked.

"You want a threesome?" Logan asked him.

Katie's jaw dropped. "Hortense!"

"Well, he asked if he could join in."

"I meant the hug!" Carlos cried.

"Why would you want to join in?" Logan demanded. "They're a couple - that was a couple-hug!"

He shrugged. "I wanted a hug."

I held out my arm to him. "Come on."

He brightened up and stepped over, wrapping his arms around Katie.

"I meant both of us!" I howled.

He quickly wrapped an arm around me.

I wrapped an arm back around him, still steaming a little over the fact that he tried to hug my girlfriend, and not me.

Logan shrugged and walked over, wrapping his arms around Katie.

"Dude!" I cried.

"Touchy, touchy," he muttered, walking over to my side and hugging me.

"You would be too," I mumbled.

"Come on, Kenny," Katie said, reaching her arms out.

He eyed her. "I don't know. I might get in trouble," he teased.

"You're her brother, I don't have a problem with you hugging her," I snapped.

He grinned cheekily and walked over.

He wrapped his arms around Katie, pulling her away from the rest of us, so that we were all entangled in an awkward hug.

Katie laughed and pushed away from him.

"Wait," Carlos spoke up. "Does that mean since you guys are dating, we can't hug Kit-Kat anymore?"

"You can hug her, but you were both being smartasses about it."

"I wasn't," Logan said. "I was just hugging her."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's cool."

"Awww, isn't this sweet?" Gustavo cooed. "Dogs! Dance practice! Now!"

Katie laughed again. "Oh, I'm totally staying for that!"

"You have no faith in us," Kendall told her.

"No, I just know a trainwreck when I hear one."

"She has no faith in us," I whined to Kendall.

"I do too," Katie argued. "But you guys are totally going to screw this up."

We walked into the dance studio, where Gustavo introduced us to a man named Mr. X.

And Katie was right...We totally screwed it up. We screwed up so much, we got fired.

* * *

We ended up back at the Palm Woods pool, downtrodden.

"He's a really good piano player," Logan said, breaking the silence.

"And I'm really sad," Carlos added.

I sighed. "I can't believe we got fired!"

Katie joined us a few minutes later. She hadn't stuck around, so she didn't know. "So, are you guys famous yet?"

Kendall looked at her. "We had some...creative differences."

Katie crossed her arms. "You got fired, didn't you?"

"No! Yes...He was mean!"

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"All he did was yell and stuff," Kendall continued.

"Yeah...he wanted to turn us into rich and famous popstars...what an idiot!" I snapped at Kendall.

"He wanted to turn us into dancing dogs!"

"Rich and famous dancing dogs!" I yelled, hopping up and down for emphasis.

"He's got a point," Logan said to Kendall.

"Oh, so you're siding with James now?"

"No. Maybe. Kinda. Yes?"

"You always side with him!"

"I do not!"

"You guys blew it," I butted in. "You blew my chance. You could've tried harder, but you blew it!"

"Alright!" Carlos cried, jumping up. "Let's all calm down and think nice, happy thoughts about kittens!"

"Why don't _you_ think about kittens?" I yelled. "With your bad singing and that stupid helmet!" I pushed him into his chair.

Katie looked at me, a little bit of shock evident on her face.

Logan tried to intervene was it wasn't working.

A few seconds later, Carlos jumped up and we were fighting.

"Great!" Kendall cried, walking over. "Now we're all fighting, I didn't even wanna do this!" He tried to break it up, but was failing.

The next thing I knew, we were all in the pool.

"Katie!" Kendall cried. "What did you do that for?"

She smiled. "You guys needed to cool off."

We all paused, thinking about that for a moment.

"She's right," Logan said.

I apologized and the guys dunked me.

* * *

Later that evening, we all sat around a bonfire by the pool.

"I could stay here and be a model," I said thoughtfully. "I'm still great looking. Or be on a reality show."

"Which one? Project Idiot?" Carlos said.

"That's just your jealousy talking." I shot back as Katie reached around and slapped him. I chuckled, and wrapped my arm around Katie's waist, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

Carlos pouted.

"You guys need to go back to Rocque Records tomorrow and show him you're serious."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do."

"We should do this. Katie's right," Kendall said, standing up. "I really think we should do this."

"How?" Logan asked. "We got fired, remember?"

"We didn't get fired. Okay, we got fired, but the problem is, is that we didn't try our best."

"I tried my best," I said.

"We know, James. We know."

I nodded in satisfaction.

"We are hockey heads, brothers of the ice and we do not quit," Kendall said, smacking his hand. "Now, are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench? Or are we gonna grab that puck, pull the goalie and rush the net big time?"

"Rush the net!" we all yelled, slapping our hands into the middle, creating a pile.

"So," Katie butted in. "Just to be clear...Dump the puck or big time rush?"

"Big Time Rush!"

"Cool," she smiled. "I'm gonna go grab a smoothie."

"Cool. Can you get me one too?" Kendall asked her.

"Hmm...Depends...What do I get out of it?"

"The knowledge that you did something nice for your big brother?"

"Fine."

"Ooh..us too!" Carlos said, pointing to the rest of us.

She gave him a look. "I'm a 15 year old girl, not an octopus."

"You won't get me one?" I pouted.

"Dammit, Kendall! You see what you started?"

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"I'll come with you," I told her.

"Thank you. Nice to know _someone_ has the decency to help!"

I grinned.

The rest of the guys looked down, guiltily.

She nodded and headed off to get the smoothies.

I followed after her.

We got the smoothies and headed back over.

"So what are you guys going to do for a band name if Gustavo takes you back?" she asked, sipping her smoothie.

Kendall and I looked at each other, and then at Logan and Carlos. Right on cue, we all yelled, "Big Time Rush!"

She did a spit-take and it landed on Kendall. "Seriously?"

He wiped the smoothie off of his face, looking disgusted. "Yes, seriously."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyway," I said. "Yeah, doesn't Big Time Rush fit perfectly?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

We all grinned.

The next day, we walked into Rocque Records. We made a deal with Gustavo and worked our butts off.

Eventually we performed for Griffin, the CEO, and got good news.

We were staying for at least another three months!

Yes!

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Sooooo...how'd you guys enjoy it? We stuck to the episode as best as we could, although we had to change a couple of things.**

**_Jatieluv_: And we're sorry if some parts seemed rushed. We didn't want it to be a gazillion pages long...We could just go on and on...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: And the chapter is still pretty long...Anyway, let us know what you think about the first one shot!**

**_Jatieluv_: We love hearing what you guys think! :)**


	2. Big Time School of Rocque

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Here it is - our version of Big Time School of Rocque, Jatie style! Whoo!**

**_Jatieluv_: Again, sorry for the late update...More story ideas happened...**_H__ides_

**___Science-Fantasy93_: Blame the muses...**_Hides behind door_**_._**

**___Science-Fantasy93_: In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!**

**___Jatieluv_: And this one goes with the first one. :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Big Time Rush. If we did, this would be the way the second episode would have gone.**

* * *

**James' POV**

My eyes snapped open as I heard Carlos yell about free hair gel. I got up and the next thing I knew, I was in the pool.

I heard Carlos roar with laughter as I surfaced.

"Yeah! Funny! Real funny! _Now where's the free hair gel_?" I yelped. I better not have fallen in the pool for nothing.

"How sweet is this?" he asked. "It's like a vacation with singing." He gasped. "It's a singcation!"

Kelly walked out to us. "Okay, guys, dry and get dressed, it's time to hit the studio."

"Kelly!" Kendall greeted her joyously, arms out. "What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?"

"Harmonies?" Logan suggested.

"Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos wiggled his body to demonstrate.

"A big Hollywood party to get us some red carpet exposure?" I added excitedly.

"Close," she said, nodding. "You're going to school."

We all screamed. We hurried after Kelly, back into the lobby.

"_School_?" Carlos said, horrified. "You're kidding, right?"

"Carlos!" she said. "For the eleventh time, I'm not kidding. You all thought you were going to get three months off from school?"

"It was more hope than thought," Kendall told her.

"According to the actors/singer/performers association, kids under 18 in the entertainment industry, must attend 4 hours of school a day. Did you even look at the pamphlets I gave you?"

Well...we had...kind of-ish...I'd used mine to smash a fly...I had no idea what the other guys had done with theirs. And by the look on Carlos' face, I didn't want to.

We all began stuttering out excuses, just as a bell rang, and kids began filing into the lobby, backpacks over their shoulders, and books in their arms.

"Tyler!" Kendall called, getting his attention. "Where's everybody going?"

"To school. At the Palm Woods!"

The Jennifers walked by, arm in arm.

We all followed them with our eyes...And then raced after everyone.

And where they were was a dream come true. They were going to be doing math with pies. _Pies_!

"I think we're gonna like it here," Kendall said, smiling and rubbing his hands together.

But before we could get very far, Kelly stopped us. "Oh no, no...You guys are not going to school here."

"What school _are_ we going to?" I asked.

And that's how we ended up at the School of Rocque.

"Welcome," Gustavo greeted us, snapping his pointer against the blackboard, "to the School of Rocque."

"I don't like this school!" I shrieked nervously.

"Quiet!" Gustavo snapped, whipping his pointer at me. "Love it! Because by studying here, you won't miss out on rehearsal time and recording sessions. Instead of lunch breaks, the School of Rocque has harmony breaks. And every field trip is to the dance studio down the hall."

"And you're our teacher?" Logan asked.

"No."

We cheered.

Kelly walked in with a guy. "Guys, say hello to Mr. Smitty."

"Ah, but, uh, you all can call me Mr. Smitty," the guy joked.

The adults all laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

Wow...really?

We all exchanged looks.

"Thank you so much," he laughed to Gustavo. "I can take it from here."

Gustavo and Kelly left.

"First up, we have probabilities. As in, the probability," he slammed the pointer onto my desk, "that this band will fail before it's first single is ever released!"

Carlos leaned over to whisper to us, "I don't think we're getting pie."

A little later, we had just finished up some problems. "The answer is, X equals nine," Logan said, smirking.

Mr. Smitty walked over to him. "You know, I used to be in a boy band once. Ahhh, we thought we had it made. Hot songs, flying business class, drinking milk from the carton...Aaaaghhh..." He grunted and stepped back. "But let me tell you guys that that milk goes sour pretty fast."

"I never thought I'd say this," I spoke up, "but can we get back to math?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's get back to math." He opened the door and pulled in a chalkboard. "So, If 4 boys are in a band and make ten thousand dollars and their manager takes 15% and their record sales plummet 80%, what part of their dream is crushed? Anyone? Anyone?"

We all looked at each other.

"All of it!"

He slapped his pointer on Logan's desk. "Let's turn to page 516," he hissed as we all exchanged looks. Within seconds, we were in the midst of a wonderful daydream...

The next thing we knew, we were being sprayed with water. "Pay. Attention. To. The board!"

"Did you guys just have the same Palm Woods school fantasy as me?" Kendall asked us.

"Was the history assignment bungee jumping?" Carlos replied.

"Close enough."

"We have got to get out of here and into that school," I said firmly. "Besides, I miss Katie..."

"She's not at that school," Logan reminded me.

"I know, I know...but I still miss her."

Kendall held up his finger. "Follow my lead."

"Heyheyheyheyhey!" Mr. Smitty jumped in, pointing at us. "No talking! All eyes on the board! _The board_!_ The board_!"

"Mr. Smitty, do that again," Kendall grinned.

"What? This?" he asked, doing an arm movement.

"Did you guys see that?"

"The passion, snap. You can't teach that," Logan jumped in.

"Really?" Mr. Smitty looked pleased with himself as he did it again. "Well, I have to admit, I was pretty good."

"Which is why you can't give up your dream!" I told him. "I mean, sure, you may be too old for a boy band, but you are - are perfect for a -a -a -a "

"A man band!" Kendall cried.

We agreed.

"Which is all the rage these days, right?" he continued.

"In Germany," Carlos added.

We all turned to look at him.

"Uh - uh - you got a demo? I bet it's hot," I said to him.

"No, no, no," Mr. Smitty said. "I flung those all into the ocean."

"Then we gotta record you one _right now_!" Kendall cried.

"No, no, no, we couldn't do that. It was a long time ago. I put this all behind me."

A few minutes later, we were in the studio and he was recording. Not long after, he was on his way to Dusseldorf, Germany.

"Okay," Kendall said, grinning wickedly, "now to tell Gustavo our teacher bailed, and we need to go to the Palm Woods school."

We turned around...right into Gustavo and Kelly. We all screamed.

"Of course you can go there, now that your teacher is off to Germany. There's really no other option, except, KELLY GET THEM ANOTHER TEACHER! SOMEONE UN-TRICKABLE!" he yelled, before walking off.

"Man, we were so close," Carlos said.

"No you weren't," Kelly told us, leaving.

* * *

Our next teacher's name was Mrs. Chisdak.

"So, you didn't like your first teacher," she snarled at us. "Well, I didn't like him either! The moment he felt the heat he ran for cover; but me, I'm battle-tested. I have a black belt and I'm not afraid to hit you with it! And there is nothing, _nothing_, you can say, or do, to get me to leave."

Kendall held up a set of keys. "Here's the keys to the Porsche out front. Leave now and it's yours."

Our second teacher - gone.

My phone beeped with a text from Katie: **FYI, moms suck as managers!**

I chuckled and texted her back, **Do I really want to know?**

**She booked me a commercial for laxatives!**

**O_O Not cool.**

**Definitely not...She's bringing me back tomorrow for a potato chip one.**

**Awesome :) I hope you book it!**

**We'll see...**

**Oh no...Miss you 3**

**Miss you too! :) 3**

I smiled happily, and put my phone back in my pocket.

We were in the classroom/closet, pretending to study, when Kelly opened the door.

"You know he's not going to give up!" she cried.

"Kelly," Kendall said firmly, "a proper education is very important to us. _And this is a supply closet_!"

"Attention students," Gustavo's voice rang through an intercom. "Please report to principle Rocque's office. All students to principle Rocque's office."

Five minutes later, we were in Gustavo's office.

He began this huge, long speech about how he cared about us, and how he vowed that one day he would be a just and fair principle. Sadly, that had never happened.

What it all basically winded down to was that we were staying in the School of Rocque.

"This school isn't meeting our social and educational needs," Kendall told him. "We need to go somewhere that actually feels like a real school."

"With girls," I jumped in. "Like my girlfriend..."

"And field trips," Logan continued.

"And pie!" Carlos added.

"You got to _my_ school, you play by _my_ rules! And I _will_ find a teacher that will enforce those rules! A WWE _SUPERSTAR SUPER TEACHER_!"

Kendall cracked up. "Who're you gonna get? Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters?"

Sadly, yes. That's exactly who Gustavo got.

"I did _not_ see this coming," Kendall said.

"Okay, class, let's get started!" he said to us.

"Is that really Chris Masters?" Carlos whispered.

"That's right!" Gustavo's voice came through the loudspeaker. "WWE champion and the only certified ASPA teacher trained to use the Masterlock!"

"That's right," he said. "And I believe the key to a sound mind is a healthy body. So...throw your books away."

We blinked at him.

"Throw your books away!"

We pushed everything off of our desks.

"Alright, now I want you guys to lift your desks."

"Wha-"

"Lift your desks! Now give me 500 desk presses! Count 'em out!"

We all grunted and groaned as we began.

After we had finished, we went home. We groaned as we walked into the apartment.

Mama Knight looked at us worriedly. "What on earth...?"

We tried to wave, but our arms were too stiff. We collapsed on the couch.

"Gustavo hired Chris Masters as our teacher," Carlos groaned. "He made us do desk presses..._all day long_."

Her eyes lit up. "Chris Masters? As in, Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters?"

"Mom!" Kendall cried.

"Sorry...Do you boys want your ice packs?"

"Yes please," we all groaned.

She smiled. "And the joint cream?"

"Uh huh..."

"Where's Katie?" I asked tiredly.

"She's down by the pool," Jenn told me.

I pulled out my phone and texted her, **Just got home...can't move...come up and see me?**

**Kay :) Be up in a few.**

"She's attracted a lot of attention..."

"Excuse me?"

Jenn smiled a little. "She's been attracting people..."

"Such as...?"

"Guys..."

"Hmmmph." I crossed my arms.

The guys followed suite.

"They can't have her," I informed Jenn. "_I'm_ dating her."

"I know that and so does she. And she's been telling people she has a boyfriend."

"Good."

She brought us our ice packs and joint cream.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She kissed each of us on the head.

We all smiled up at her.

Katie walked through the door, smiling. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" we greeted her.

She eyed us. "What happened to you?"

"Chris Masters!" Jenn cried excitedly, shaking Katie a little.

Her eyes widened. "Uhhh...Can you let go of me?"

"Sorry..." she stepped back.

"Chris Masters is our new teacher," I grumbled. "And the basic summary of it is that we're in pain."

Katie winced. "Ouch..."

"Yeah..."

Kendall popped the lid on the joint cream open. He squeezed some into his hand, but let out a yelp when he tried to lift his arm to put it on.

Katie gave him a sympathetic look and walked over, doing it for him.

"Thanks," he groaned. "Pain...pain...lots and lots of pain..."

"Awww," Jenn smiled. "My little baby is helping my big baby."

Katie giggled.

"Mo-om!" Kendall cried.

She kissed his cheek.

"You're gonna help us too, right?" Carlos whined.

She nodded.

"Good," I groaned. "Cuz I don't think I can move."

"Aww..."

I pouted up at her.

She smiled and rubbed the joint cream on all of us.

"Thanks," I moaned as she did it for me.

"You're welcome."

I gave her a small smile.

She kissed my cheek.

I pulled her lips down to mine, and then winced. "Owwwww...even my _mouth_ hurts!"

"Probably from all your complaining," she teased.

"Nooo...feel my lips. They're swollen!"

The guys blinked at me.

"How is that even possible?" Logan asked. "All we did was lift desks..."

"I don't know!" I wailed. "I probably banged my mouth on the desk at some point."

Katie laughed. "I'm sorry!"

I whined up at her.

She chortled.

"Fine! Laugh all you want! I'm going to bed!" I tried to stand up, but couldn't move.

She laughed harder. "You're so cute!"

I whimpered. "Stop laughing at me!"

She bit her lip.

I whimpered again.

"How are you guys going to eat dinner...?"

"Through tubes."

"Good luck with that."

We all whined.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? And don't say feed you."

"Why not?" Kendall whined.

"Because."

"Because why?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you!"

"But I only have two hands..."

"You can feed me first, then James, then Carlos, then Logan."

"Why do you get to be fed first?" Carlos asked.

"Because I'm her brother!"

"So? Logan and I are just like her brothers!"

"But I'm her boyfriend," I pointed out.

Katie groaned. "Tell you what, I'll feed two of you at a time and Mom can feed the other two..."

"Okay," I agreed.

They made us sandwiches and then fed us.

Soooo good...Mmmmm...

Once we were done, they made something for themselves.

"All good?" Katie asked.

"Mmm hmmm..." we agreed.

"Good."

We all finally managed to get enough energy together to drag ourselves to bed.

* * *

The next morning we forced ourselves up and down into the lobby. We ran into Tyler as we dragged ourselves through the lobby. He was bouncing around happily.

"What are you so excited about?" I rasped out.

"Miss Collins says we're having class outside today!" he cried.

"Class outside..." We all said, going into another daydream.

When we came out of it, Kelly was snapping her fingers, saying, "Come on."

We blinked.

"You're going to be late for school."

"Mine had globe beach balls," Kendall told us.

"Mine had pool pie," Carlos smiled.

"Mine had a low student/teacher ratio," Logan added.

"But how are we going to get rid of Mr. Masterpiece?" I asked.

Kendall grinned. "My mom packed us corn chowder for lunch today, right?"

We all grinned.

Katie came down to the lobby. "You're grinning...You're in pain and you're grinning...why?"

"We're getting rid of Mr. Masterpiece," Kendall informed her.

"Okaaayyy..."

"And we have a plan," he added to her.

"Cool. Hope it works out."

"Yeah...Us too..."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Carlos looked at her. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chip commercial thing...Don't ask."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded, pecked our cheeks and left with Mama Knight.

We headed down to the studio, where we put our plan into action. We had Chris 'The Master' Masterpiece running like the wind.

Katie texted me not long after: **How'd it go? Is he still there?**

**He's gone! YES!**

**Awesome!**

And then we ended up back in Gustavo's office.

"The ASPA Official School Registry," Kendall read the title of the book that Gustavo had slammed down in front of us.

"It's filled with every ASPA licensed teacher that I can and will call!" Gustavo informed us. "Every time you chase one off, I have ten thousand waiting in the wings!" He threw the book at Logan, who caught it, and toppled over.

"It's a big book, guys," Kelly told us. "Your next teacher will be here in 30 minutes."

"You play by _my_ rules!" Gustavo said, pointing at himself. "I win! I'm gonna laugh and leave victorious now." He laughed maniacally and left, Kelly following behind him.

"Whelp, I guess we can kiss the Palm Wood's school goodbye," I said.

"Maybe not," Logan spoke up. "This isn't just a list of teachers. It also has the rules that every ASPA school needs to follow."

Kendall grinned. "I smell brain!"

We all leapt up and gathered around Logan, who paged through the book.

"Okay, according to this, we're entitled to hot lunches, hourly breaks, and interscholastic sports programs."

"We didn't get any of that!" Carlos cried, outraged.

"Exactly," Logan agreed. "So, if Gustavo wants to have a school here-"

"He's gotta play by _these_ rules," Kendall finished, tapping the book.

"I smell plan," I grinned.

Carlos looked thoughtful. "I wonder how Kit-Kat's commercial thing went..."

I looked over at him. "Me too...but why?"

"Cause I'm curious...Text her and ask her."

"Okaaaay..." I texted Katie, **How did your audition go?**

**Ummm...It went okay at first...I said what I was supposed to, which was, **_**When you hear the crunch, it's a chip, but when you smell the crunch, it's O' Chippigan's**_**...Buuut...Then I rounded it off with, **_**But when you smell garbage, it's this commercial. This stuff is nothing but a heart attack that goes good with dip. I'd be better off stepping in front of a bus...of lard**_**...And then I emptied the bag onto the floor...**

I gaped at my phone. **Uhhhh...so you didn't get it?**

**Nope. Mom and the director weren't happy...**

I chuckled. **I bet not...**

**Whoops...Heehee...**

I laughed again. **Anymore commercials lined up?**

**Mom's taking me to another one now...**

**Good luck...Try not to, you know, not get the commercial ;)**

**Bite me ;P**

I texted a heart and she texted on back. I put my phone back in my pocket. "She didn't get it, but she's going to another one now."

"Did she do something?" Kendall asked.

"Ooooh yeah..."

"Dare I ask?"

I handed him my phone so that he could read the texts.

He laughed. "That's my baby sister."

I smiled and took my phone back. "So, what's next?"

"We start acting like this is a real school. First step, a place to put our things..."

Which is how we ended up storing out stuff in the control room...

Gustavo and Kelly ran after us.

"Hey! I hope there's a good reason why my control room is filled with YOUR SWEATY SOCKS!" Gustavo yelled.

"Well, ASPA rule 209 states," Kendall said, opening the book, "that all students must have adequate storage space for personal belongings..."

"Which the school of Rocque…hasn't provided," I added.

"Oh...I don't like the sound of this..." Kelly said.

At that moment, Logan and Carlos went sauntering by, grinning. They headed into Gustavo's trophy room, and closed the door.

There was a pause, and then Gustavo ran in after them.

"Hey! That shelf is for my awards!" he hollered.

Logan smirked at him. "You wouldn't want to be in violation of ASPA rules, now would you?"

"You could lose your business. Oooh," Carlos taunted.

"They're right," Kelly said, looking at the book.

"Find a place for the dogs to keep their smelly stuff," Gustavo told her. "Which is not in my office! And where is your teacher?"

"Yeah...We told him ASPA insures teachers 5 paid sick days and 2 personal days a year."

We heard cheering and looked out into the hall to see our teacher with a surf board.

"Sounds like a personal day to me," Kendall commented.

* * *

Next order of business: Interscholastic sports. We challenged the cast of Hopeless Housewives to a basketball game.

And that's when Gustavo came out, after seeing the rooster.

Kendall panted as he told him about the rules of interscholastic sports.

"Did you see our rooster?" Logan asked. "We call him Gus. Gustavo."

"Get it?" Carlos smiled.

He looked like he was about ready to burst. And then he heard the cheerleaders...He dashed into the gym.

"We're playing the cast of Hopeless Housewives," I told him.

"But don't be fooled by the score. We're playing great," Kendall said, patting his shoulder.

We ran back onto the court.

Kelly joined the crowd within seconds.

Gustavo tried to shut down the game, but it didn't work.

"Sorry, Gustavo," Kendall said to him. "We'll get them next time."

"Principle's office! NOW!" he roared.

We hurried into his office and he sat at his desk.

"I am the principle of this school and I do not give into demands and hooliganistic tactics don't scare me! Sabotage, smoobatage! You. Can. Not. Beat. Me. Now, what you did here, cannot and will not go unpunished. Which is why, I hereby EXPEL YOU!"

"Wh- What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means," Gustavo said, standing up, "that you are hereby KICKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL OF ROCQUE! NOW GET OUT! GO ON!"

We got up.

"Move it."

We left, cheering.

* * *

The next morning, we stood in the lobby, watching the commercial that both Katie and Mrs. Knight had been in.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Nicely done."

"I am loving this town," she said.

I grinned, kissing her cheek, just as Bitters came out, dressed nice and flashy.

"So am I," he agreed.

The bell rang, and we headed towards the Palm Woods school.

We took our seats, us guys sitting in the back and Katie opting to sit up front.

"Okay, time to do school, Palm Woods style," I grinned.

"Hello, Ladies," Carlos said to the Jennifers.

"Okay, class, let's start with science," Ms. Collins said. "Where we're going to talk about water displacement."

The guys and I cheered and stood on our chairs and desks, squirting water with our super soakers.

Katie looked at us, almost sopping wet, giving us a _What the hell are you doing?_ look.

"This school was much more fun in our fantasies, wasn't it?" Carlos said grimly.

"Yep," we all agreed darkly.

And that's how we ended up in detention, writing _I will not spray water and soak the class_ on the chalk board.

"Serves you right," Katie said, sitting in her chair, grinning.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Kendall grumbled.

"And miss this? Not a chance."

I rolled my eyes. "Enjoying watching us suffer?"

"Immensely."

I turned to look at her. "How can this honestly be enjoyable?"

She shrugged. She was also doing homework.

"Awwww. Do you just want to be with your boys?" I teased.

"Don't push it. I'll leave," she threatened.

I pretended to zip my lips shut.

She nodded and went back to her homework.

I smiled contentedly.

An hour later, Ms. Collins let us go.

We headed out, stretching.

Katie grinned. "Well, while you guys do your homework, I will be enjoying the pool."

Carlos pouted. "Why must you tease us?"

"Yeah. Don't you like us anymore?" I added, also pouting.

"I love you guys," she said.

"Well, you're not going," Kendall told her.

"Excuse me?"

"We know all about you attracting the male population. You're not allowed to go to the pool without one of us."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," I said. "You get an escort whenever you go down to the pool."

She raised an eyebrow. "I get a hooker?"

"Yeah, we're hiring someone," I deadpanned.

"Really?" Carlos asked. "Is she nice?"

I face-palmed. "No! We're not actually hiring anyone."

"Oh."

I chuckled a little.

"And it wouldn't be a female," Katie told him.

"Yes it would," Kendall said. "You think we'd give you a male one? We're trying to keep them away!"

"Yeah. No male hookers for you," I said to her.

She mock-pouted. "Boo."

I pouted too. "You'd rather have a male hooker than your own boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Good."

The next thing any of us knew Camille was heading towards us.

She smacked Kendall across the face. "How could you, Johnny? I hate you!" And with that, she stomped off.

Katie grinned. "That never gets old."

I grinned too. "Agreed."

Kendall held his cheek. "Why is it always me?"

"I'm just glad it's not me," Logan said, shrugging. "I'd hate to be the one always on the receiving end of her slaps."

Kendall glared at him.

Logan smiled at him sweetly.

Katie slapped him. "There, now Logie has a sore cheek too."

"Ow!" he cried.

She smirked.

He rubbed his cheek.

Carlos chortled.

Logan pouted.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Man up, Hortense."

"That _hurt_!" he whined.

"You're such a baby."

"Hey," I said, "whatever happened to Gus the Rooster?"

That question was answered a second later as Bitter's ran by with Gus chasing after him.

Katie giggled. "Go get him!"

Gus crowed in response.

"Go get the evil manager!" I called to Gus. "Come on, show him your mad rooster skills!"

"Get your stupid chicken!" Bitter's yelled. "Or you're getting thrown out."

Katie huffed and walked over, scooping him up. "You're a baby too."

"Poor Gus," I said to him. "You're not a stupid chicken. You're our mascot!"

"And he's not a chicken," Logan added. "He's a _rooster_. He's male!"

"Right, what Logan said," I agreed. "Poor baby," I added to Gus.

He looked up at me.

I took him from Katie, cuddling him.

She shook her head.

"He's my baby," I informed her, as he snuggled up to me.

"Oh joy…"

"Look at him! He's adorable!"

Gus gave her a wide-eyed look as if to say, _See? I'm cute!_

"Suuuuure..." Katie said.

I smiled down at Gus, and began singing "Rock-a-bye Baby" to him. Within seconds, he was asleep in my arms.

Katie gaped at me.

"You want him?" I asked her.

"No, I'm good."

I pouted at her. "How can you not like him?"

She shook her head and started heading towards the elevators. "First I had to worry about being replaced by the Jennifers, now it's by a rooster," she mumbled.

I hurried after her. "How can you think that? Gus isn't going to replace you! He's just a rooster. He's a pet, not my girlfriend."

"Oh please, pretty soon, he'll be all you care about."

I gaped at her. "How do you figure that?"

"I just do."

Gus woke up.

"And maybe after, you'll only care about your music. Hmm...Maybe then, Gus and I can bond about both losing you." She took Gus away and stepped into the elevator, looking upset.

Gus crowed sadly and snuggled into her.

I stepped into the elevator after her. "Katie, I love my music, and I love Gus, but you're my girlfriend. You know how I feel about you. No one can ever replace you."

She looked up at me. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

"Kay."

I smiled, and gently kissed her, being careful not to squish Gus.

She kissed me back.

Gus opened his wings a little, crowing.

I pulled back to frown down at Gus. "We're kinda busy..."

He flapped his wings at me.

"How about I give you to Logan or Carlos?"

He snuggled into Katie.

"Great. First I had to worry about competing with the boys at the pool, and now I have to compete with a rooster! Aye yi yi!" The elevator doors opened and I stepped out.

Katie followed me. "Seriously? Didn't you just have the same talk with me about him and the Jennifers?"

"Nothing will ever come out of anything with the Jennifers. But I don't know those boys. Just you wait...just you wait...And then it'll be Gus and _me_ bonding over losing you."

She laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"No more ridiculous than you."

"Nothing's going to happen. You're not going to lose me to some other hunky guy."

"They're _hunky_?" I screamed.

She face-palmed, holding Gus in her other arm.

"And you were worried about losing _me_!"

"I didn't mean it like that! None of them are more hunky than you."

"Then why did you bring _hunky_ up in the first place?"

"Ugh! Does it matter? Just drop it."

"Fine."

"Thank you. We've both agreed we're not going to lose the other to a Jennifer or a pool boy. Discussion over."

"Fine. Now, I have homework to go do. Will you stay with me until I finish?"

"Sure."

I smiled at her, and took her hand, leading her to 2J.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Soooo...how'd ya guys like it?**

**_Jatieluv_: Let us know what ya think. See that little button that says review? You should press it...Something magical will happen...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: That's right. But you won't know what it is until you press it and drop us a review... ;) By the way, you might have noticed that Gus wasn't a goat in this...**

**_Jatieluv_: Yeah...I suggested we make him a rooster...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: But wasn't he cute? I just wanted to snuggle him.**

**_Jatieluv_: And didn't you love him going after Bitters? Heehee**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Gotta love Gus the Rooster ;)**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep and we started Big Time Crib a while ago...We'll hopefully have it up soon :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: So, review and let us know what you think! Love you guys!**

**_Jatieluv_: Yes! BIG TIME love you guys! ;)**


End file.
